


ART for "Just a Man and His Will to Survive" by banbury

by penumbria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series, NCIS, Supernatural, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This art was created for the NCIS Reverse Bang 2019 and was claimed by banbury who wrote the story "Just a Man and His Will to Survive".I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter and make no money from this.





	ART for "Just a Man and His Will to Survive" by banbury

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a man and his will to survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913678) by [Banbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury). 



 

 

[Link to story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913678)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just a man and his will to survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913678) by [Banbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury)




End file.
